


The Life of a Good Girl, Vol. 01

by Setokaiva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwash, Brainwashing, Chauvinism, Dominance, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fellatio, Internalized Misogyny, Laboratories, Mad Scientist, Mind Control, Misogyny, Sensual Undressing, Sex, Technology, Wealth, mansion, power, secret lab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setokaiva/pseuds/Setokaiva
Summary: When Karina's academy library receives an offer from a wealthy philanthropist—several rare, first-edition books—they jump at the chance, and send the helpful teenage junior librarian to go pick them up. She'll help, alright—by becoming the brilliant Mr. Madsalson's newest, and greatest, test subject.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The Life of a Good Girl, Vol. 01

**Author's Note:**

> (Author's Note: This is written in a back-and-forth format, because it is a novelized retelling of me and a partner's roleplaying logs. This one begins with me, and then every other paragraph from there belongs to my partner (I will denote them with centered lines for simplicity's sake). This RP uses original characters for the billionaire genius playboy biochemist, Cavreal Madsalson (played by my partner) and the beautiful teenage academy student, Karina Sukunai (played by me). This novelization was done with the full and explicit permission of my partner.
> 
> ~ Setokaiva (Karina Sukunai) & Cavreal Madsalson  
> (P.S: These profiles are on F-list)
> 
> Edited by PatrickArmagh (Literotica Volunteer Editor)

Karina glanced down at her watch for the second time in the last minute. She was late. _Again._

If only she'd thought to move her alarm away from the bed, she'd have had to get up to turn it off, and that could have made all the difference! She'd just barely managed to catch the morning bus out of town, to get off at the lightly rolling hills where the person she was visiting made his home.

Karina shifted her purse a little tighter onto her shoulder, and quickened her brisk walk into a jog. The unmistakable brick and hardwood facade of her target house loomed not far away, though she still wished she could... well, _wish_ herself there a little faster.

Her long, blonde hair was still down, flopping against her back in the breeze. She hadn't even had time to put her hairpin on. And her blouse and skirt were a little mussed, too, leaving subtle hints of her slender curves showing where the fabric creased up around her waist.

She paid it all no mind. She had to reach this man and get the— _talk about,_ yes, talk about the books, she corrected herself.

The books in question were Karina's entire reason for coming. Her academy had just recently been approached by a very wealthy benefactor, one Cavreal Madsalson, a wealthy collector of some local stature. And he had made an offer. An offer of several valuable, first-edition volumes, to be donated to the academy library -- of which she, the simple, middle-class teenage girl, Karina Sukunai, was a leading custodian. Which left her playing fetch-and-carry, in the most rich and opulent sector of her own hometown.

She turned onto the driveway, then slowed down to a walk, both because she didn't want to appear too eager or impolite to her host, and because she was stopped outright by a metal fence dead ahead. Karina shifted her gaze side to side, marveling between her heavy breaths at the sheer _size_ of Mr. Madsalson's estate. She couldn't say it took up the block, because there _was_ no block. Just houses and manors lining the street and following it wherever it curved.

This one in particular was surrounded by a low brick wall running the length of the whole property, capped with wrought iron spokes that lent the perimeter a certain raw majesty.

Beyond the well-to-do architecture, she could also see the beginnings of a very modern home, too; there was at least one security camera in plain view tucked into a corner of the portal leading through the wall, watching the main entrance unblinkingly. She was being watched. The thought made her gulp, but more to swallow her own nervousness and press on. Karina stepped up to the gate, and, finding an intercom system hanging on one of the side posts, gave the button a light push.

\----------

She'd seen him watching, and he'd seen her coming.

Cavreal sat relaxed in his chair, appraising the approaching icon of slender beauty through a viewscreen in his reading room. His twin blue eyes barely blinked, and he hardly smiled; but it took only a moment to realize that his fingers were drumming impatiently against the side of his desk. Just seeing the girl had been enough to shake him out of the daze of boredom that he had settled into.

It was enough to actually get a dry huff out of him; despite the long weeks he'd spent devising his latest little 'game', and the rules and technical capacity to fulfill it, he still lacked the appropriate players to bring it all together. This girl had no way of knowing, but she was to be just that very catalyst.

With one hand, he swept his fingers in a lazy flourish, miming the maneuver of a chess piece on the board. In the same motion he activated the quick-release override for the front gate, allowing it to swing wide and admit the young lady in. Once she stepped through, there would be no going back.

Step two, intermediate; a quick call over his in-house intercom to his serving staff, to let them know it was time for the show. All that was needed for now was for his butler to receive her at the door. In the intervening time, he allowed his mind to wander a little, pondering many things, and not just what tact to take. It was a happy coincidence that the academy had sent someone that matched him in hair _and_ eye color. Part of him wondered if that was some kind of appeal for favor, but his more rational side, the mind of a genius biochemist who'd labored for untold hours to perfect this scheme, easily realized he was giving their simple minds far too much credit.

The young lady would soon find herself escorted by a graying, yet refined gentleman, whose sole job was as the manager and head butler of the Madsalson estate. She had been expected; a warm smile was given her way as she was escorted into the large, western-style house, which loomed over the city from a distance like a watchful eye. Large, lavish, and rather classy; that was how Cavreal Madsalson liked to be seen, in person and in house.

The various decor were established in an old Victorian, yet modern look. While there was old and masterfully refurnished sofas, there were also intercom channels, cameras, and other state-of-the-art devices everywhere.

Cavreal himself was dressed sharply as ever, waiting for her in the meeting room as he loomed his eyes out the window towards the flower gardens. His black shoes and slacks led up to a more colorful red and brown vest, a bright white button shirt, and a green and black striped tie. His hair was well-kept and fresh, with the smell of expensive shampoo wafting subtly off of him. His spectacled gaze followed her as she came into his vision, and a small curl of a smile came up upon his lips when he greeted her.

"Ah, miss Sukunai, welcome to the manor," he said to her, his demeanor friendly and gentle, with a relaxed posture. He came off as a favored teacher, or your "fun uncle" who was more relaxed than your parents. It certainly was, however, a fact that the name Madsalson was known far and wide in the biotech world, and his fortune vast and capable many times over of buying whatever he desired. "Please, sit down and have some tea we've prepared."

He nodded to his head man. The older gentleman bowed, and turned on his heels, knowing all too well what to do as he left them alone for a spell.

\----------

Without a reply from the intercom, the gates swung open before Karina's surprised eyes. She blinked. Apparently, she really was expected. Maybe the owner was a little shy about talking up front, though? Still, she smiled, adjusted her purse again, and adopted as professional of a walk as possible -- while finally taking the time to smooth out the creases and rough spots in her clothes along the way, paying special attention to her waist, where her red-and-gray blouse had kicked up over the hem of her dark pleated skirt.

Karina had to remember not to strut too far while looking up at the house so as not to fall backward; it was truly imposing, and utterly beautiful at virtually every corner. Subconsciously, she knew she had to be very careful what she touched or where she went, as Mr. Madsalson really seemed to care about his property. At last, she passed through the rounded hardwood pillars holding up the balcony, and came to stand before the magnificently arched front door itself.

Karina almost felt... _wrong_ in touching it, as though she were some kind of low-class interloper. She sucked in a deep breath, and actually considered going for her compact in her purse to touch up her eyebrows a bit more, but stopped herself quickly. She was committed now, and procrastinating wouldn't help anyone. So it was with a slightly nervous smile and sucked-in lower lip that the blonde reached out, and politely knocked three times.

Karina heard the door click open with a light, yet regal groan of iron and hardwood a few seconds later. All at once, her nerves nearly consumed her, and she lifted a hand up to her neckline, grabbing a handful of her blouse as though to tug herself forward. She saw a man just past the threshold, but when she opened her mouth to introduce herself, he pre-empted her, and she blinked in surprise.

_'Servants?'_ she thought. _'Well... of course. A mansion like this... no, the whole estate would need a lot of work. I still can't believe I'm actually here...'_

With as polite a nod as she could manage, yet without saying anything beyond a meek "Thank you", Karina simply followed along behind the butler. It was nervous going; she startled at the door shutting behind her, which drew her attention to the immense beauty of the interior. She hesitated in her steps, and had to jog at times to catch up, making her ample chest bounce around lightly within her clothes. Clothes that were, sadly, getting a little touched with sweat by now, though the near-perfect air conditioning in the estate kept the worst at bay.

When they finally arrived at another set of double doors set into the wall, Karina propped herself up against the wall for a moment, and steadied her breathing. Her dress was fine. Her makeup was fine. Everything was now up to her personality. She stepped through the door—

—and forgot every scrap of speech she'd planned. Mr. Madsalson was already turning towards her. Everything about his poise, his bearing, _radiated_ grace. His hair was immaculate, even the blonde bangs he left hanging over his face strategically combed to emphasize his soft blue eyes.

"U-Umm..." Karina vacillated for a moment, then, amidst a burning wave of nervousness telling her to DO something, put on her most grateful smile, and sought out a nearby bench covered in red velvet to all but fall down into.

"T-Thank you, sir! And let me jus...jsst say, i-it's such an honor, and a pleasure to meet you!" she stammered out, starstruck by his awesome presence.

\----------

Cavreal smiled good-naturedly at her stammering. Ah, wonderful. It was natural for such a woman so young to feel overwhelmed by the presence of someone like him; and, though some might call him old-fashioned, misplaced confidence from women always did rankle him anyway. Her starstruck demeanor was adorable, especially coming from a face that ideally laid on the border between cute and sexy.

"The pleasure is mine," he returned gracefully, and took her hand in his, lifting it up for a quick, chaste kiss.

Hmm. Smooth, faintly sweet to the taste, and very warm and full. He very much looked forward to feeling more of her skin before long. For now, he was happy to let her guess as to the truth behind the way he gazed intently at her face.

Cavreal gently tugged on her wrist, guiding her down to sit on one of the expensive, plush sofas that adorned his meeting room. He placed himself on another opposite her, the space between marked by nothing but bare carpet; normally it would at least have a coffee table, but he'd had the furniture arranged to different specifications for the occasion.

The man took a moment to drink her body in. The soft blonde hair that wafted from her head down to about the lower part of her back was entrancing, with her shimmering blue eyes and pale, soft skin only making her that much more alluring. Her heaving breasts, which were straining slightly against her school uniform, and her shapely backside, only added to the attraction as Cavreal was already undressing her with his eyes, among other things in his mind.

"So," he began, getting straight to business, "about those books. You were looking for a way to arrange delivery with me to the library?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his butler silently re-enter the room, right on cue. He bore a wide metal tray adorned with a porcelain tea set, from which Cavreal selected a pre-poured cup for himself, and waited patiently for his guest to take the other.

There was a reason in particular that they wanted someone from the academy. It was to see how well his newest biotech would work: Lexia, a drug that was created by his company in secret, was a dangerously popular drug in the underground, particularly those in the sex trade. The drug was the strongest aphrodisiac in the world, causing the nerves to feel as though set aflame, as the mind was slowly warped to wanting never-ending pleasure, the chemical imbalance permanent and the girls slowly turned into all too willing slaves.

Such would be the experiment, as a start, beginning with her 'tea'.

\----------

Karina's nerves weren't exactly helped by the man before her getting right down to business. But him sitting down with her actually made her feel a little calmer, and happy somewhere deep inside, as though he was showing her favor by bringing himself down to her level. Still, she was practically shaking, with her hands folded in her lap so tightly her knuckles were turning slightly pale, her eyes were half-blinking rapidly, and her chin, tilted his way so she could look at him directly, was jarring up and down as she tried to speak.

"A-Ah, yes," she perked up, sitting ramrod straight at the word 'books'. "T-those volumes -- first edition volumes, ah, on..." Karina stammered out... then realized with a stab of panic that it had actually slipped her mind while she'd been led through the manor. What were those volumes again? Ancient gardening techniques? Old beliefs in magic?

Why couldn't she remember? Why was... why was her throat so _dry_ all of a sudden?

Karina breathed in frank relief when Mr. Madsalson's able butler presented her with some tea, though she tried very hard not to make it too obvious. Instead, she focused on smoothing her hands over her skirt, pinching a few of the creases between her fingers. It helped calm her nerves, though only a little. Thankfully, a better option was already wafting its lemon-scented vapors right up to her stiff-cheeked face.

"Thanks," Karina murmured as she took the cup, and lifted the rim to her lips. She was quick to notice how delicate and expensive the cup was; definitely part of a set, the rest of which was likely in the butler's possession. She sipped carefully at first... and then her eyes widened in blossoming awe. The liquid was perfectly warm without burning her tongue, with a sweet and smooth taste that richly but gently titillated her senses. Karina didn't wait long before she tipped the cup back, and took a few more long, pleasant swallows.

Her smile quickly relaxed; the tea was like a warm, calming hug spreading out from deep inside her body, bringing a feeling of deep and profound peace along with the pleasant lemony aftertaste. Karina really had needed that.

She leveled the cup out, and held it close, almost touching her chest. "Yeah- _Yes._ Yes, I'm the one who's supposed to come get them, actually. Or at least set up the transfer. I can do both." She slid a finger over her leg, then lifted it high to tap it on her shoulder, giving a little wink of her eyes to match. "I'm a custodian of the college library, so I can sign off on paperwork for donations and so on. It's all official when it comes through me."

A faint grimace tugged at the edges of her face, and she lifted her free hand to tug at the edge of her blouse's neckline. Why was she sweating? Had she really gotten that worked up over... over this kind, harmless man? Over some books? It was pretty silly, when she thought about it. Rather than wait for an answer, she raised the glass again to drink the rest of the warm tea in smooth, even swallows.

\----------

Her slow, supple sipping alone would have sealed the girl's fate; he was more than patient enough to wait until she'd taken the full dose. But the precocious teen apparently was not, which suited Cavreal just fine. As he drank his own tea, he kept his keen eyes locked onto her, watching the liquid pour into her body.

The effects became visible on her almost immediately. First it was the deep calmness that he observed spreading over her face, and entering her voice. A direct effect of the agents that promoted attachment and deep feelings of trust. Trust that would easily lead to other things, while surreptitiously weakening her resolve to resist them. The sweet, innocent flower before him would soon blossom into what he hoped was only the first of many flowers in his garden.

"Oh, is that right? Well, I'm sure that the books are in good hands, coming from such a capable and rather elegant young woman such as yourself," he spoke.

The conversation was going well, even as he couldn't help but flirt just slightly with her. It seemed, though, that as the seconds drew on, her body was having trouble with keeping composure, and the older man knew all too well to capitalize.

He let his face slide into a concerned frown. "Why, Miss Sukunai... are you alright? You seem to be flushed, and your body is seemingly... heated?"  
Cavreal carefully set aside his tea on the floor, and rose, closing the distance quickly to gently press his hand over her forehead. He was almost startled by the heat he really did feel, despite it not being any kind of fever; Karina had to be feeling this all over her skin by now. Her nerves would have it worse, tingling like fire from his merest touch, heightened to the point of hypersensitivity.

It seemed the drug was working as expected. He could already smell the sweet mixture of arousal and sweat coming off of her.

\----------

Karina felt a deep, growing confidence in herself as time went on, even under those glowing blue eyes regarding her so softly. _Especially_ with the way he was watching her, in fact. Now that she'd gotten her initial uncertainty out of the way, it became clear to her that she was in fact the right person to handle such an important job like this.

She hung on his every word as the wealthy and charming benefactor continued to speak. The only real problem was that the warmth that had calmed her down like a gentle bath was now getting worse. Or... not 'worse', as it did still make her feel quite a bit better, but now it was getting _sharper._ Enough for pricks of sweat to bead out on her skin. This was more like the runner's high from a good long jog. But she didn't feel tired. If anything... she felt _energized._ Maybe the exercise to get here had actually helped? Or maybe Mr. Madsalson was just that disarming of a personality?

Karina nodded her head and replied, "Absolutely... We've got secure display cases for them, and..." She decided to skip over the details, "These are very important to us, so please, don't worry. They're-- They'll be in safe hands. We all greatly appreciate your generosity." She smiled even wider, until she was worried a blush might form on her cheeks. If it hadn't already, with how warm and giddy she was feeling all over. It was like... her nerves were just melting away. Her eyes had stopped quivering, and now remained firmly locked on his, matching her earnest, happy expression.

But then Mr. Madsalson took the extraordinary step of actually reaching a hand across the table. She reacted instantly, trying to lift her right hand to shake; only to forget that that hand was still clutching the teacup. It slipped from her grasp, but, being mercifully empty already, didn't damage the expensive velvet cushions. But it did leave her with a stab of awkward embarrassment; which only twisted her face into a crimson-red blush when Cavreal's hand ran along her forehead.

"Wuh--?!" she sputtered out.

_Contact._ Five points of bare skin contact, right on her face.

Her eyes flew wide, panicking, flicking between his wrist and Cavreal's concerned expression. Karina reflexively slouched back against the couch. Her free hand splayed out against the backrest as if to catch herself. She took a sudden, sharp breath, and moved a trembling hand to grab on to Cavreal's, gently trying to move it off and onto her shoulder. "S-Sir...? Uh, you're, you're being really forward," she began, trying to sound polite but firm; the effect was ruined somewhat by her blush, and as far as his touch had gone _socially,_ she... actually _liked_ it.

\----------

Her apprehension was her brain trying to make sense of what was happening. Her lack of any real action, however, was her mind not fighting off the sensations that were running along her body.

"Oh, no... I think I've only just _begun_ to be forward with you, my dear," he said, his voice gentle and sweet enough, but if you listened closely one could pick up the subtly darker hints from it.

Cavreal slid his palm over the side of her face, letting it rest on her wrist again, just like it had when she'd graced her hand with his lips. The rest of him followed the move, as he brought himself to sit next to her, close enough for their legs to touch from the mere act of stretching out his knee.

\----------

Karina didn't speak. All that emerged from her parted lips were a dry croak, as though the tea had done nothing to ease her throat. Only her eyes conveyed her state of mind by widening, and widening, as the man's fingers wrapped around her shaky hand in a strong, confident grip.

She glanced down at their joined wrists, up at his face, and everywhere in between. The affectionate 'my dear' sent a warm thrill echoing through her core, even as the sudden shift from professionalism left her shocked.

"Uh, a-ahm... I-- mm..."

Her feeble attempts to speak mostly fell flat, but somehow, through the wonderfully firm contact of his fingers rubbing up and down her wrist, she managed to mutter out, "I-I... wuh-wha...?"

She tried to shift in place, to return to a tighter posture, but it was hard going with her good hand secured in the man's own, and acting as a bar over her left arm. Any time she tried to list forward and move, she wound up falling back into the soft velvet cushions, making her chest swell and billow around like heavy weights.

\----------

Something deep and dark stirred within Cavreal's heart, a kind of perverse confidence and glee that rose at the feeling of true power. Power that she essentially gave him through her lack of resistance, which he gladly took, probing the already-dwindling edges of her limits.

Cavreal leaned forward on the couch, and favored her stricken, unsure eyes with his own warm gaze. His face was still, his cheeks smooth yet abiding for the curl of his smile. Yet there was no grin, no glare, no twisted lines underlying his brow. He was relaxed, intent, and in control.

All that broke his expression of placid dominance was his tongue, rolling lazily out of his mouth to caress the sides of his lips. The lips that still bore the sweet, faintly salty tang of Karina's skin.

His free hand snaked in between them, sliding underneath the swell of her hips. It was just as much to get a feel for the assets she carried through her skirt as it was to get a firm grip for what came next. At once, he lifted and tugged on her with both hands, pulling her just barely off the couch; enough for her rear to slide squarely into his lap.

With this new position secured, Cavreal leisurely readjusted his hands, slithering them up her blouse and over her body to her collarbone.

\----------

Karina's eyes settled on the man's face as she saw his tongue flick out. It swayed about hypnotically, running over his lips, beckoning with luscious promise...

"U-Uhhgh...!" Karina muttered roughly. A tight grimace formed on her cheeks. This was going too far. Even for—

"H-Hey...!" She was cut off mid-sentence when he tugged on her wrist, stretching out her arm, then pulling her whole upper body sideways towards him. She didn't even have the breath to yelp in surprise. Her thoughts were already swimming, disjointed and loose in the swelling heat rumbling through her body.

Being handled so roughly made her mind jerk like a tub of water. Her breath returned in a gasp when he settled her on his lap, of all things, and wrapped his soft, firm hands around her, pulling her against his body.

The sudden rush of stimulation, of feeling warm, yielding skin rolling over her, was too much. Her head jerked back, and the gasp turned to a sudden cry, which came out halfway as a moan towards the end when he began feeling her up.

Karina moved her arms, trying to push herself up and away, but the stimulation and heat was rapidly making them feel weak as noodles. Her elbows continued to collapse under her attempts at leverage, especially around his firm, strong arms pushing them out of the way, leaving his hands free to run over her blouse, and settle on her neckline, right above her breasts.

\----------

"Hm." The soft, faintly disdainful murmur perfectly exemplified how Cavreal felt at the moment. Karina tried—oh, she _tried_ —but she couldn't truly resist. While her mind attempted to sort out how she should even feel, and labored under the confusion of the trust-promoting drug running wild in her veins, the man was free and in complete control of the situation. Just how he liked it. And just how it should always be.

Encouraged by her weakness, Cavreal let his hands glide down and over the smooth swell of her impressively heavy tits. Even through her blouse, he got a wonderful feel for them; all it took was the tender pressure of his palms to make them yield like soft dough underneath. In a way, that was just like the girl they were attached to. When he got down to the crest of each, he also felt a measurable effect of the Lexia in her system: her nipples, standing up pert and firm, pressing out against the folds of her clothes.

He gave each of those little buttons a gentle little tweak between his fingers. His palms quickly followed to cup her breasts in his grip.

Ahh. She was _perfect._ Without even a way of knowing who he'd get by contacting the academy, they'd offered up the ideal candidate for his program.

Cavreal leaned in a little closer, and began laying firm, insistent pecks on her scalp, just above her ear. "Has anyone... told you..." he murmured between each quiet little kiss, "...that you have... a body... most older women... would _kill_ for?"

At the last, he gave both of her breasts a heavy squeeze, and moved his kisses down across the side of her neck.

\----------

Karina's eyes lost focus on the room around her. Everything was jiggling and swaying everywhere, making her dizzy. The only thing keeping her from falling over seemed to be the powerful hands freely feeling up her chest, squeezing her soft, ample breasts through her clothes. Her breathing quickened, and her pulse raced underneath the heavy weights being so deftly manipulated below her collar, making it feel like he was directly reaching inside of her. That thought made her eyes slam shut, her teeth clench, and her posture shrink inward.

 _'This isn't normal,'_ she fervently told herself. _'I was just here to get books. This... this is **rape!** H-He can't... I-I have to s...!'_

Then her thoughts melted like butter under the gentle cadence of his voice, slipping like divine music straight into her ears. His chin brushed against her scalp, and she unconsciously leaned back into the touch.

It was _hot._ She was _so hot._ She couldn't control herself, and it was making her feel tired to even try!

Though her hands were still braced against the back crook of the couch, her arms were nearly limp, barely serving as anything more than props for her to partially arch her back while in the man's lap, which had the added stimulating effect of rubbing her butt up against his crotch.

The question behind the silky smooth voice finally processed through her addled mind then, and she put all her strength into a reply. "Pl... please... pl...s..." She meant to say 'please stop', but she couldn't get the last of the words out before her throat was claimed by another round of helpless moans in response to his touch and gentle kisses.

\----------

Unfortunately, Cavreal knew their time was almost up. Figuratively. In truth, she'd taken such a large dose of the drug into her system that he could've kept going until early the next morning, if he were inclined. And he just might have, if he were a lesser man, simply thinking of his next 'score'. Though what a score she _was._

But no. He had much, _much_ bigger plans. Permanent, beautiful plans.

He slowly released Karina's tits, letting them bounce back into their natural round shape. Estimating by her weak struggles and heated gasps for breath that he only needed one arm to keep her in check, he lifted his left hand up and away, while keeping his other arm just under her chest like a bar pinning her to his body.

"I have to let you go for now, Ms. Sukunai," he said in a low, cold voice. "But I promise, we'll be seeing each other again... _very_ soon."

His free hand flourished in the air. _Snap!_

On cue, several sets of footsteps resounded from the entrance to the meeting room. Cavreal barely spared them a glance; his lab technician team was sworn to secrecy on pain of complete career devastation, a threat he was all too happy to make good on if necessary, and all of them knew it. The majority of them didn't even make a fuss when he'd told them in brief of what they'd be doing.

One by one, each man approached, each of them wearing a full-face white mask to hide their identities. When they were close enough, Cavreal nodded sharply, and released his arm from the girl's chest.

The men acted quickly, reaching to seize hold of Karina's limbs. They lifted the girl off his lap as easy as a sack of potatoes, bearing her between them, letting her back drape down towards the floor.

\----------

Karina flinched when the domineering man snapped his fingers. The sound was harsh and rough, cracking her veneer of composure even more.

She barely noticed at all when more people began entering the room, only hearing the sound of shuffling and many feet striking the floor, over and over again. It was enough to send her into fresh paroxysms of stimulated motion, bucking her hips and arms to try and push away from him.

She didn't want this. This was wrong, and it had gone _way_ too far. But any chance that Mr. Madsalson might take pity on her plight vanished as a sudden pressure exploded in the tips of her nipples, which had gone hard at some point during his palming of her breasts.

" _Ahhh! Unh!_ Unh-h-hh.. huh..." she moaned aloud, instinctively flinching backward, which only drove her straight into the man's lap even further.

Then more voices surrounded her, and many eager hands gripped her tender and innocent body, picking her up and carrying her quickly away from the room.

"N-No... _No...! S-Stop!_ " she finally managed to cry out; but the lopsided vision of the blonde-haired man's vicious smile was all that answered her.

\----------

The men left the guest room, taking deep into the depths of his estate. The basement was where the young biotech prodigy had a small makeshift lab; only the most prototypical of his inventions and devices called this place home.

One such device was a contraption that looked like something out of a sci-fi movie: a white, egg-shaped pod. It was a prototype, one which looked innocent enough on the surface, but given the hundreds of millions he had put into the design and implementation of it, it was far more than some simple prop.

Against Karina's rising pleas and wailing cries, Cavreal's servants carted her into the room, and held her down on the island-style preparation table before the pod. Several heavy pairs of hands grabbed at her helpless body, stripping off and cutting away her clothes with scissors. The more her skin was revealed, the more apparent the effect of the drug raging through her became, with her skin flushing different shades of red and beading sweat that clung to her shapely curves.

When it was done, one of the men took the sliced and tattered remnants of her clothes, and carried them out of the room; Cavreal had left instructions that it all be thrown into the incinerator. After all, that was her old life. It was time to teach her her _new_ life.

The technicians lifted the now-nude woman into the comfortable pod, and held her pinned to the plastic bedding while more hands strapped her into tight restraints at every corner of the interior. A small, opaque AR visor went over her eyes and stretched to wrap around her ears; a gateway into the personal world Cavreal wanted her to see. and her senses deprived, as the visor wrapped around her ears, keeping her in the personal world he wanted her to see.

With the preliminary steps done, the men nodded, and backed away, one of them pressing a digital keypad on the side of the pod. The hatch _whistled_ shut, and closed with a quiet _snik,_ sealing her fate.

Inside, micro-syringes extended from the sturdy restraints and jabbed into Karina's bound and naked form. A cloudy white fluid moved through transparent tubes connected to the restraints; it was pure Lexia, ready to be pumped into her veins at a continuous drip.

The augmented reality visor activated soon after, blasting her senses with nonstop visual and aural stimulation. The fantasy world she was drifting off to was one where she was Mr. Madsalson's personal slave. His every whim was her desire, her body a toy to which her responsibility was to let him play with her, and be a fun toy to play with in kind. Various sexual devices extended from the inside of the pod during it all, moving to stimulate her petals, her lips, her chest, and even her backside, making her body feeling as erogenous as her pussy.

The visor would implant her new lifestyle into her brain, leaving no room for anything else. Her old memories would slowly fade, being overwritten as her new life would be shown to her in the form of various pornographic videos and images, with his soft voice cooing to her as the voice of her god.

She was left in that pod for the next day or so, while Cavreal himself left the manor for a business trip. The pod would keep her alive, healthy, and most of all, happy.

\----------

Karina's mind was already half-melted from sheer sensation overload before they'd even put her into the capsule. The many fingers playing over her skin made her moan and writhe around helplessly, her breath so stolen she wound up blacking out for a few seconds. Her nerves were so hypersensitive that even the released weight of her breasts from her blouse and bra made her feel heavy and powerless, as though her body controlled her, rather than her controlling it.

She was totally unable to stop any of it from happening. Even trying to keep her eyes shut barely helped at all. As the capsule sealed shut around her shaking, whimpering naked form, she felt herself slipping into despair. No one would be coming for her. No one even really knew she was here.

Then her disheveled, blushing face contorted in a bizarre mix of pain and utter ecstasy when the drugs hit her. Everything _burned._ The slightest touch felt like a shockwave of bliss rocketing up her spine. All sound and sight turned weirdly cloudy in the tank, as the constant leering image of Mr. Madsalson on the screen stared down at her through the visor, mingling with moans from mouths not her own.

The soft, revving rotor just grazing her clit drove her into a wild frenzy of hip-bucking, or at least she tried with as tightly bound as she was in the capsule. She tried valiantly to hold back, but didn't even get to fifteen seconds before her first orgasm broke.

Crushing waves of pleasant endorphins flooded her brain, purging out all of her thoughts. Before she could begin to have any more of her own, the never-ending propaganda from the visor filled the gaps. Karina felt her consciousness being taken over from within, and no matter how she struggled or cried out, it wouldn't stop. Slowly, she began to lose all control of her body, surrendering subconsciously to the barrage of pleasure... and already, she was even losing her thoughts.

Any resistance she had left buckled around the sixth consecutive hour of non-stop pleasure, the encouraging whispers for her to give in to her new life. At first, she merely waited, curling herself into a mental ball at the violation of having even the thin little shields that had covered and protected her stripped away. She might have stayed like that, locked in a protective coma to avoid the reality of things, had some treacherous part of her not liked what was happening. Even worse, it was the part of her that looked for compromise, to find a way to co-exist with people and new situations. The normally harmless, open, and accepting part of her subconscious she could never suppress.

Through it all, one delicious whisper of thought repeated in her mind. No one would be coming for her. She realized that, now. No one even knew where she _was._ Which meant no one would be taking her out of the machine before it was done, and she'd never be rescued from the manor.

Instead of terrifying Karina... the idea _excited_ her.

\----------

The days passed by quickly after that fateful encounter. Cavreal traveled, wined and dined, and made the business decisions that were the routine of his life. No one would ever suspect that he had a young woman, trapped in a hell of purest bliss, being indoctrinated to his will.

As the time rolled by, and her mental state was thoroughly reshaped, the prodigal tech giant would eventually get back to the manor, after a quick call on the cell to inform the house of his arrival.

Karina was removed from the pod, her body in as pristine a condition as it had been going in; and that was just on the outside. Her body was now flooded with new emotions, feelings; and ideas. For the first time in her life, the _right_ ideas.

New clothes were provided to her by his specification, as her old ones were now nothing more than ash and cinders. Aside from clothes, she was given one accessory: a small broach in the gentle shape of a silver butterfly. It fit snugly in with her hair, and in her drugged blissful state she would hardly notice the pinch as its attached syringe poked into her head, allowing for the constant generation and recycling of Lexia to keep her firmly in his control.

Cavreal slipped into the manor, the day done and his only wish to be left alone for a spell. After traveling for four days, he wanted to just have some time to himself, and his new toy. A toy that would be left laying for him upon his bed as he crossed the threshold. He already felt like the king he truly was by right, with his newfound queen and cornerstone of his new budding empire waiting for him upon the bed.

\----------

Karina lounged sleepily on the white fur-sheeted bed, her eyes closed. Every so often, she shifted around to let her legs brush the covers, even the light touch of fabric on her skin making her breath hitch in her throat.

Her hands were clasped over her chest, resting in her cleavage, which was completely bared by her one-piece, bright red halter dress. The fine silk garment left her shoulders and legs totally bare, with only a low-cut red lace bra supporting the swelling weights on her chest, along with a matching pair of panties.

After exiting the capsule -- or more precisely, being extracted -- she could barely remember a thing. Her thoughts were not murky or cloudy anymore, however, even though the pleasant heat of the Lexia still running in her system was very much there. They were almost laser-focused, with no room for anything else.

When she at last heard the telltale 'click' of the bedroom doors opening, Karina's eyes shot open and her heart began beating rapidly.  
Then the footsteps came in. Soft, but just audible enough to hear. Without any conscious thought on her part, her face assumed a bright, cheerful smile. She shifted in place, unlacing her hands from over her chest, and propped herself up into a sitting position.

The instant she saw the blonde head of hair just above those perfect blue eyes standing in the doorway, she held her hands back over her chest, and sucked in a deep, shivering breath of excitement.

"Hel... Hello, Master..." she murmured slowly, sincerely.

\----------

In that moment, staring straight ahead at Karina's kneeling, subservient form, Cavreal realized that the concept of total victory was something he wasn't all that familiar with. He was so used to making intermediate steps, in orbiting around larger problems; and he was ruthlessly, incredibly efficient at it. With how busy he was managing his growing biotech empire, sometimes he just didn't have the luxury of sitting back and purely enjoying the fruits of his labors.

And what fruits they _were._

He strode into the room with purpose and poise. On the way, he roamed his hands over his chest to unfasten his vest; he wouldn't be needing it, or anything else, for a good long while. He shucked the flimsy thing off with a quiet flop onto the carpet a moment before he reached the foot of the bed.

His lips swept wide in a long, _hungry_ smile, matched by the subtle creasing of his eyes focused down on the girl's body. Without wasting a minute, he gently yet firmly grabbed her hands to push them aside, revealing the barely-held glory of her bra-clad chest. He palmed the underside of each, then rolled his touch up across her nipples, and gave each breast a hard _squeeze._

Unable to help himself, Cavreal let out a rumbling, husky purr from deep in his throat. The shape, the texture, the firmness; all were simply _divine._

"Hello, Karina... my dear Queen..." he muttered in a dark, yet loving voice. "You look positively _radiant,_ my dear. I'm so glad we could get you out of those silly school clothes. You deserve so much better."

He raised one hand up to slide up past her collarbone, and tenderly cupped her chin with his fingers. Cavreal leaned in close, pouring his gaze directly into her eyes. "Yes... you'll be the first piece in my new empire... and such a fine way to start a kingdom..."

\----------

Karina leaned into the palm like a cat being scritched. Her eyes went half-lidded amid the wave of tender affection spilling down from his own. She _loved_ to be touched. She _craved_ to be adored.

The fact that she'd made him happy with her dress lit her face with a fulfilling thrill, bringing a bright twinkle to her eyes and a warm blush to her cheeks. She wondered vaguely if he liked feeling her warmth, which was why he touched her with such a smile of love. Karina was feeling warm all over, too. She'd have to make sure he could feel it all tonight.

"Thank you, Master..." she said breathlessly, transfixed by his entrancing eyes.

However, buried somewhere in her deep consciousness, she could feel odd, old thoughts pounding fruitlessly at the wall of warmth and love that had formed a straight line through her defenseless mind. Something about books, something about school... a library... but did it really matter anymore? The only 'school' she knew of was the capsule, which had taught her many things, but first and foremost of them being the Truth -- that she was born and gifted to serve Master. Karina only vaguely remembered enough to know that she'd been changed; taken from the life of a Bad Girl, and brought back into the wholesome, fulfilling life of a Good Girl. If there was one thing she knew, it was that she didn't want to go back. Were these thoughts... dangerous? 

"... M-Master," she started, a little shaky at first from her breath hitching over him cupping her chin so well. "Why do I... feel these weird thoughts, when... I, I, mmm..." Her eyes slid closed, and she leaned back into his palm, rubbing lovingly over her scalp. "Books... somf... I, don, mmm..."

\----------

Her mind was something to behold; even after all this time, it still had a fragment of her old life inside of it. The pod could only hold back so much of her brain, and had to use a small base of it to transform her, after all. Thus came the new life, where her mind was constantly told that books, study, and those sorts of things were 'Bad'. She was a 'bad girl' who had been trying to study, research, and learn, when in reality she was supposed to be a 'good' girl; a woman meant to please and serve her master -- her King. She was meant to please him, her body built for the sole purpose of his amusement, and to feel the sheer pleasure of being used by him at his whim.

"Those thoughts," he explained as he caressed her cheeks, idly playing with a stray lock of her lustrous blonde hair, "those thoughts are simply your past. It’s natural to think about the past, about all the mistakes we've made. But now, you're a good girl... and you should focus on what you'll be doing from this day onward."

To illustrate the point, Cavreal suddenly snaked the last of his hands still groping her breasts around to the back of Karina's head, and pulled her into a lusty kiss. His tongue pierced straight through her lips with contemptuous ease, bringing with it the sweet, sensuous flavor of her mouth.

\----------

Karina's world exploded in brilliant, all-consuming ecstasy when her master's lips met hers. "Ah-hmp--!" she moaned out, before nothing but pleasant whimpers left her throat. "Nn...! mm, mmm..." Her eyes first widened, then rapidly lidded again, amidst a firestorm of blushing that turned her cheeks scarlet.

It was one thing to imagine it through the extensive reprogramming she had undergone; it was another entirely for him to actually show her such love, to acknowledge her and be happy with her.

Karina responded eagerly, yet let him take the lead, keeping her head slightly lower than his in a gesture of submission. Rather than move her tongue, she gently rolled her whole mouth around his, and welcomed his fierce kiss by meeting her master's lips fully with her own. She used her voice like she'd been taught in the capsule by humming and purring around him, hoping the soft vibrations running through his tongue would make him even happier with her.

Then, as though remembering some off-key memory, she moved her arm upwards, laying it partially like a bar across the length of the one so gently stroking her face. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist and forearm, and she rubbed her silky skin up and down across his, at the same time tenderly pressing his palm into her blazing warm chin and cheeks.

Her nipples quickly hardened during the kiss, poking out into the silken sheath of her bra. The girl's dress was cut so that it perfectly framed her vast, soft breasts, leaving her cleavage totally open, while also making it look like the bra, being the same shade of vibrant red, was part of the thin halter clasped around her neck.

Karina took in the scent of the man kissing her with every breath, allowing his dominant male pheromones to seep into her vulnerable young mind, imprinting on her the immutable truth that this was her master.

Her eyes fluttered closed. All other thoughts receded behind the compartmentalized walls of her reprogrammed brain. Pressed up against her master, serving him with her tongue like this, she was fulfilled. She didn't need anything else. Didn't need to think about anything else.

\----------

He'd finally won. The long hours pouring over research notes, calculating dosages, designing the complex delivery systems and brainwashing applications; all of it coalesced in the perfect form of this girl, still a tender young eighteen years old, a total subservient to his will.

Cavreal pressed in even further, fully melting into the kiss with a simmering, earnest ferocity. He pushed her lips aside as easy as opening a door. He could taste the lingering hints of the nutrient solution she'd been fed while in the tank. The faintly salty tang of her saliva. And more importantly, the wet carpet of flesh that was her tongue. His breath blew heavily through their shared contact, blowing hot all the way to the back of her throat.

The passion with which Karina responded to the kiss, the proactiveness with which she followed his lead and even rasping her arm against his to guide his probing fingers over her face... all of it was like pure, beautiful music to the heart of the rightful King. He led the girl on eagerly, relishing the sight of her cheeks flushing so red, just like the shade of her beautiful dress.

He quickly came to a decision, letting her keep her hands where they were, but moving his down and away to once again seize hold of her tits -- only this time, his fingers slipped right through her open cleavage and splashed onto the full swell of each beneath her bra.

"Hrrngh..." he growled in hunger; yes, was what he'd been waiting for. A full taste of the body that was meant for him, and only for him.

\----------

Karina's breath hitched, huffed, and came out in the occasional squeak of delight under the firm touch of her master's fingers. She felt her senses narrow down around the ten points of contact kneading her supple breasts, and her own heartbeat respond by subtly quickening, thrumming beneath his palms.

Emboldened by his encouragement, she moved her free hand to snake around the back of his head, splaying her fingers wide over his scalp and gently kneading the tight clusters of nerves she knew lay just below the skin. Her eyes were still closed, only fluttering open a crack to sneak a peek at her master's warm, dominating gaze every several seconds.

Karina continued to melt beneath his kiss and the force of his tongue, breathing out hotly into their joined mouths. She began to twirl her own tongue lazily around his, both to stimulate and to give him a tempting target to push and pin down during the passionate kiss.

While she had sat up on her legs for most of the exchange, it was now becoming too tempting to rise up on her knees and melt further into his touch, which she did not want; it wouldn't do to try and go higher than her master, after all. So she spread her shivering, bare legs out sideways over the sheets, letting her midriff sink down in between. The hem of her dress bunched up over her hips and down her rear, but every so often, her master's touching would make it crease and ride up again, sometimes exposing a flash of her delicate red panties underneath.

\----------

The kiss lasted seemingly forever, their tongues dancing around each other, the sensation of heavy breaths tickling the back of his mouth. His gaze bored into her fluttering, nearly-closed eyes, so filled with innocent confusion and curiosity, knowing this was likely her first real time with a man. Though Cavreal was _far_ from any normal man.

With a heavy, almost feral growl of dominance, he pulled free of the kiss. Free saliva leaked down from each of their mouths, splattering on the front of Karina's dress and across her breasts. "Hah..." he panted, but just for a moment to catch his breath. "You're... amazing, my dear. And so wonderfully obedient... not even resisting at all."

But then, she really hadn't before, either, even before she'd been brainwashed. It was why he'd started with a girl whose mind was naturally geared towards submission from the start.

"I think..." he gave each of her breasts a final tug, then slid his hands out of her bra, "...I'd like to see you out of all of this, now, dear."

His tone bore a sharp note of command at the word 'now'. He drew himself back a step to give her room to be creative, knowing full well she'd find ways to please him no matter what. It was what she was made to do.

Of course, he wasn't entirely idle, either. With his hands now free, and sparking with the remembered warmth of Karina's naked skin, he set to work on himself. Up and away went his shirt, coming off button by button, flap by flap. The clinking of his belt soon after signified the undoing of his pants.

\----------

Karina felt her head loll back as the kiss broke, and nearly panicked as she realized how close she'd come to falling over. Any inner penitence she felt was swiftly blown away by the Voice, sinking its silky smooth tendrils deep into her head.

"O-Of course, Master!" she cooed happily, letting her eyes at last slide open with the powerful jolt of that single command.

She rose off the bed with ease, coming to stand before him, with her dress thoroughly mussed and creased by his touch. The thought that he wanted to see her, wanted to admire her beauty, sent a fresh wave of warm thrills cascading down her spine and brought a deep smile to her eyes. She brought her hands up to the first tiny ring holding the A-neck part of the halter together above her chest, and swiftly unclasped it. The tight, silken fabric fell away from her chest, and hung off her shoulders. Then she ran her fingers sensually over behind her neck, dipped her head low as if in a bow to him, and undid the other ring, letting the dress fall away from her arms.

With a twinkle of shy innocence in her cheeks, Karina did a slow twirl, moving her hips in a smooth circle. Her hands were already traveling down across the curves of her chest, fiddling with the ribbon and sash around her belly. One strip fell away... then two... and the knot came apart, as did her dress. The scarlet halter fell completely down her legs, pooling at her bare feet. She looked back, gazing sidelong at her master; and nearly stopped what she was doing in wide-eyed, blushing surprise. His chest was immaculate, well-carved, and immensely powerful. The incredible smell of his hormones was seeping into her as he removed his own clothes, making her even hotter, and left her knees feeling weak.

She was blushing, and whimpering with need, throughout the rest of her strip. She turned back to face him before she fully undid her bra, smooshing her chest up between her palms in tight, soft ovals. Then she peeled away the flimsy garment, and tossed it away, letting her proud young breasts swing and bounce back into place, their nipples hard and sticking out towards her master. Karina finished by hooking her fingers on either side of her panties, and wiggled her hips to get them down and off; but midway, the overwhelming nature of his burning gaze made her knees too weak, and she plunged down onto the carpet before him, fully naked and exposed.

\----------

Cavreal smirked at the strip-show, and all without him even explicitly ordering it. He preferred his charges to have a certain degree of independence; just enough to pleasantly surprise him, but not nearly enough to let them question the letter of his orders. There wasn't an ounce of hesitation in Karina's slow, spiraling motions, even when she knew she was willingly making herself so exquisitely vulnerable.

As for himself, he didn't hesitate, either, anxious as he was to get started. There was no need to prolong the removal of his trousers, shoes and socks; maybe someday later, and there'd be many, many days like this to come, he could have her 'unwrap' him like a present meant just for her. Later.

The last of his clothes soon came off, and his cock, long, full and softly throbbing, bobbed free into open air. A contented grunt rolled out of his throat; he'd gotten himself worked up feeling her tits, and it was great to finally let himself go.

There was something primally satisfying about the simple act of looking down on someone, like a hot, electric thrill sparking through his body. It was even better when they were on their knees, willing, and fully aware of what was happening. He supposed, to take a slightly philosophical look on it, that was because that like Karina, he too was exactly where he deserved to be; a strong, powerful alpha male, in complete dominance over a weak, subservient female. He may not have had the hypersensitive awareness to pheromones that Karina now had, but he didn't need that to appreciate the beauty and glory of Karina's fully naked form beneath him, and the way her back bent slightly forward under the weight of her own flesh bouncing freely upon her chest.

"You know what to do," he muttered liltingly. His cock was at full mast, now, sticking out with its tip like a third eye gazing at his soon-to-be conquest. "Show me what you've learned, slut."

\----------

Karina finished slipping her panties off her feet with one hand, while her other laid like a bar underneath the swell of her exposed breasts, pushing them up just slightly like she was offering them on a shelf for him to sample. Her toes clenched in excitement as he instead finished his own stripping, taking off his socks, then dealing slowly with his pants.

She felt the word 'slut' ring in her mind like a heavenly bell. Maybe the old her would have cringed, but that part of her was locked away now, leaving Karina's lips to peel back in a cute little grin, as though it was a term of honor for her.

The second Cavreal freed his cock, Karina quietly gasped in a mix of awe, lust, and a faint undercurrent of uncertainty at how big it really was. And how perfectly formed; there wasn't a vein out of place, or a wrinkle lining the skin around his hard, bobbing shaft. His balls dangled below, heavy with what she knew was cum. This close, she could practically feel the heat radiating off the entire thing, like it was a volcano set to erupt at any moment. While she had never truly seen a real one outside of the re-education videos in the capsule, it still awakened something primal, something deep and needy inside her.

Karina didn't even bother to look up. She knew all she needed to know.

She lifted up both of her hands—they were _shaking_ like _leaves already_ —and laid the heel of each palm against her chin, as though she were trying to cover her mouth. Instead, she let out a warm helping of saliva from within, knowing it was a mingled mix of both hers and his from their lusty kiss earlier. Karina closed the short distance between them by crawling forward eagerly on her knees, gripped his hard, warm cock in her lubricated fingers, and glided down his length all the way to the base.

It was like dipping her hands in a _fire._ The first touch made her fingers twitch, but they flinched towards him instead, subtly tightening her grip for a mere moment -- but it was enough to get a good feel for the incredible hardness, the raw power of his cock. Next to this, she was nothing. _This_ was what she was meant to serve. Seeing it now in the flesh, everything she'd been taught in the capsule made sense. How could she have ever been so blind, before? How did she _live,_ being a Bad Girl, not understanding what it was to offer herself freely up to someone so worthy?

Her inner slut promptly backhanded her philosophical side into submission, shouting at her to shut up and get to work. With the wild-eyed look of one who was about to dive into something dangerous, Karina plunged her mouth around the head of his cock. The sudden, alien texture of his soft head made her lips purse tightly, and she drew her tongue in on reflex, but her head kept moving forward and making the belly of his cock slide over her tongue... until it stopped.

She had a moment to appreciate the explosion of flavor that splashed onto her taste buds. It was salty, savory, and dripping with masculine hormones; enough to make her eyes roll up in her head for a moment, and her throat to let out a deep, soulful moan of contentment. It was then she noticed that the head had stopped at the back of her throat, letting her hum pass straight through the rod of flesh piercing into her body.

Some part of her realized that this wouldn't be so easy if the pod had not specifically trained her brain to remove her gag reflex, thus allowing her to deepthroat him as much as she wanted without any real pain or discomfort.

\----------

Cavreal waited patiently for her to come around. After all, he'd had dreams about that pretty, innocent face. How he'd wanted to see her just like this, kneeling before him as was her place, so earnestly sucking him off. But it was more than that. Far beyond the raw bliss of taking what was his, there was a certain perverse altruism in taking the girl away from her old life, and showing her a better way.

And how earnest she was being... even the little licks of her tongue against his shaft were enough to make his breaths come in deep and heavy. "That's right..." he murmured, savoring the moment. His hands found her scalp, and began to lovingly palm over it, while his fingers played with her silky tresses of golden blonde hair. "You understand. I took your heart... and I removed everything there that you didn't need. Because this is all you need."

Nothing proved his point of view more than Karina herself. Even formerly unwilling, she was unable to resist even a small dose of the Lexia now freely running through her system, constantly recycled and regenerated through the butterfly hairclip wrapped around her scalp. She was a perfect proof of concept for everything he'd worked so hard to achieve. A happy, perfectly submissive young girl, not a thought of rebellion festering in her reprogrammed mind. He smirked at that last thought; everyone in the scientific and philosophical circles he was a part of that claimed it was impossible to change human nature, while technically correct, always missed the real point -- that that very nature was always there to begin with, and all it took was the right will to coax it out and let it bloom to fruition.

He'd created purity of mind and heart, and singleness of purpose. It was so incredibly, unimpeachably beautiful. And he couldn't wait for everyone to see it that way.

"Now, now..." he cooed lovingly to the girl, "That... that's good... but I want to see you swallow it all, my darling little slut. Be creative, I... _hah..._ we have time." Oh, yes. All the time in the _world._ The world that would one day be his.

Of course, Cavreal wasn't entirely idle in his enjoyment of her mouth and that sweet little voice humming around him. He slowly, carefully lifted up one leg, balancing on the other so he could bring his bare foot up right between Karina's legs. Soft, yielding skin met the flat of his foot, and it took him a few moments of wandering to locate his prize. He extended his larger toe, and drove the tip right up against the folds of her delicate flower.

\----------

Master laid his palms on her head, and she moaned and purred even louder in response. Her tongue pressed against the belly of his shaft like a soft mattress, while her mouth coaxingly wrapped around the edges, relishing in the hot pulses of blood running through his length. He stood full and proud just like a man should, the flared tip of his cock quivering and throbbing with need, even letting out a tiny trickle of pre-cum that had made its way from his saliva-slathered balls.

The musky, salty taste slammed into her senses, making her eyelids droop low, and her voice fall into a deep, sensuous purr. Her hands stayed in place around the base of his cock, where she could feel the gentle throbs that responded to the tender ministrations of her mouth. The girl took a long draw of her tongue up to Cavreal's tip, and then pulled off with a happy smile, looking up into his eyes while giving his balls a gentle tug. She nuzzled her cheeks one by one into his throbbing member, pouting playfully to create smooth channels for his length to rub against.

Karina knew one thing, and that was Master. Everything else, if there even was anything else in her head, was so foggy and impossible to grasp that even thinking about it triggered a sudden wave of pleasant, very deep lethargy deep in her subconscious, as though something was gently pushing her away from the bad thoughts and uncertainty. She was grateful for the warm, comforting nudges, and had learned to accept and surrender to them whenever they came, snuggling in and letting them cover her mind like a blanket. And every surrender added another layer of memory-numbing blankets, until she'd stopped resisting and searching for thoughts altogether, and just let her mind stay in her cocoon and sleep. It was so warm, soft, and comfortable. And so scary and dangerous out there, away from Master.

It was then that she felt the toe brush up against her untouched virgin slit. Karina jolted, her eyes opening wide, and her head tilted up to meet his gaze. Her mouth opened in an attempt at a cry of pleasure, but with his cock plugging her tight throat, all she managed was a rumbling purr.

Her legs parted on instinct, letting a little more air flow across her sweat-pocked skin. A wave of pleasure blossomed from the teasing contact, making her lips close back around her master's cock. Karina redoubled her efforts in sucking and swallowing him all the way down to his balls, now with her eyes gleaming happily up across his broad chest to his face.

The Voice seeped into her open mind like sweet honey, and Karina, unable to speak around her master's cock, bobbed her head and gave an affirmative purr. She loved being called 'slut'. It kept her where she felt she belonged now, naked and vulnerable to all her master's desires, because he always knew best.

Dutifully, Karina ceased swallowing the crown of his cock, and settled for letting it rest on the bed of her tongue, while her fingers cupped and slowly massaged his hefty balls. She used the chance to catch her breath -- and inhale even more of his powerful pheromones, which resonated with the Lexia still coursing through her veins, simultaneously building her warm feeling of excitement while tempering it with the knowledge that this was all in service to her master. She was a young, ripe fruit, ready to be picked and savored at will.

Karina let her eyes droop shut, and fell back into twitching and moaning, especially once his toes slipped past her virgin folds and caressed her sensitive inner walls. She clenched her hips around that delicious point of contact, and lowered her knees down, guiding him a little further inside her. One of his toenails grazed a particularly sensitive root cluster of nerves near her clit then, and she stiffened, moaning out helplessly around the thick, twitching member stuffing her plushy soft lips. Using her tongue, she skillfully guided his cock around her mouth, gently and carefully teasing his folds with her teeth. The head poked into the side of her cheeks, making them puff up on one side, then the other, like she was a squirrel storing nuts.

\----------

He watched the show with rapt, attentive eyes. She knew what he wanted; the programs in the pod made clear what 'see her swallow' meant. All he had to do was handle the act of cumming inside a young, defenseless girl. His slut. His toy. His pet. Yes. A pet that would always be loyal to him, that he could curl up in bed with every night, and have her gently suck him off just like this.

And how. Karina took to her training like a fish to water. She knew just where to lick, how to stroke him; he never had to utter more than 'good girl' or 'just like that' the whole time. It was like being engulfed by a soft, warm pillow.

He didn't want to admit it, but he found it hard to continue stroking her folds with his foot while she was doing so well. With a hint of regret in his voice, he returned that leg to the floor, and settled for nudging it up against the smooth column of her leg.

It didn't take long for her to get him to the edge. Cavreal didn't moan; such a thing was reserved for the weaker of the two sexes, as proven by the girl beneath him. No, he growled in near-feral dominance when his cock reached its peak, and his balls emptied themselves onto Karina's waiting tongue.

His hands squeezed tight around her head. A heavy groan of pure, masculine contentment rolled out from his throat, right in time for the first blast of cum to eject into her mouth. Nothing he'd ever felt even came close to seeing Karina reach perfection at the tip of his pulsing cock.

\----------

Her throat muscles contracted around his cock, squeezing and tugging the folds down, as though she was milking him for his cum. She kept doing this over and over again, rolling her head in slow, deliberate circles against his crotch, swallowing at the climax of each circular motion to rub and squeeze and tighten against him. His cock pulsed hotly against her tongue, wrapped lovingly around the underside. The blunt sides of her teeth rubbed up against him with each motion, back and forth, baaaack and forth, swallow and tug... baaack and forth, swallow and tug, baaaack and forth. The heavy weight of his balls pressed against her chin, with the promise of cum eager to spill into a welcoming mouth.

She shivered in bliss, her eyes shut tight, reveling in every voluminous pulse that sprayed her throat -- and using all her self-control not to swallow any more of it than necessary. It was _torture._ She _wanted_ it in her. His warm, thick cum, resting in her belly. Karina focused tightly on just receiving him, being the eager slutty girl he wanted to suckle on his throbbing cock. The girl all that cum was destined to grace with its virile potency.

By the end, the creamy white stuff had covered his tip and a ways up from that, leaving a musky-smelling pool nestled in her mouth, with her tongue peeking out around the edges like some kind of tentacle. Then, her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, opened slowly to favor him with a smoky, longing stare, as she waited for the word.

\----------

Cavreal waited patiently for it to end, growling powerfully and clutching at the girl's head all the while. Only when the heavy throbs in his member died down to mere twitches did he let up even a little. Cavreal didn't even feel tired after it was all done; instead, he felt _energized._

He watched Karina slowly pull back, and grinned when she showed him what she'd done. Everything he'd just poured into her lay resplendent all over her mouth. And oh, did she look happy as a cat with a bowl full of cream. Cavreal chuckled good-naturedly, and idly scritched her scalp just behind the ear with either hand. "You can swallow now, Karina," he murmured softly.

He decided to use her name this time; it was a reward for such an act of submission. There was, after all, no need to fear her remembering anything about who she was anymore. Because this was who she was now.

\----------

Karina heard the Voice come again, telling her it was okay. Her valiant concentration collapsed, and her screwed-up features softened into a grateful smile. Simultaneously, she closed her lips once more around his slowly flattening cock, using it as a seal, and then she swallowed the most memorable swallow in her life.

The mass of sticky cum rolled back into her open throat, and slid down with ease. Karina felt the warmth of it in her chest on its way to her stomach. With the few remnants that had stuck to her tongue and the corners of her mouth, Karina rolled them around in her own saliva, savoring the flavor and her master's rich, powerful musk. She bore down once more all the way to his base, and sucked on his cock like a straw as she pulled back, coaxing whatever dregs he had left from his still-twitching balls to join in her wet mouth.

She pulled off with a pop, letting his cock rest on her chin, then closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and let him see her neck pulse and clench as she swallowed the last bits down. It was the most divine treat she'd ever had in her young life. Raw, powerful, and straight from the source. Karina smiled peacefully up at her master, and nuzzled her cheek against his cock.

"Thank you..." she said slowly, her voice quivering in happiness. "Master... I feel so... complete. Whole. Thank you for turning me from a girl, into your slut..."

Dimly, she was aware that she was mostly repeating the brainwashing she'd gone through in the capsule, but she hoped that the fact that she truly believed it would please him.

\----------

_'Exquisite'_ was the only word to describe it -- the sight of Karina's mouth closing, then her neck pulsing once, twice, carrying his savory white nectar down her throat to end deep in her stomach. There it was. Everything he could have hoped for, exemplified in that single act. The fulfillment of having brought Karina to her knees. In dominating her mind to serve him with her body.

Cavreal grinned.

One thing was certain. Nothing stood in his way anymore. Cavreal owned her. And now he had the means to do this indefinitely. To any girl he chose. Maybe he was on a bit of a power trip at the moment, but he knew he could be forgiven for that.

He slowly released hold of Karina's scalp, longingly dragging his palms down the side of her face.

"Get on the bed," he ordered in a low, sensuous voice. "Spread your legs wide."

\----------

The girl-turned-slut leaned away from her master's legs, making no attempt to hide her wide-eyed, blushing excitement. Karina fell back onto her rump, then turned around towards the bed. Her hands slipped away from his cock, already hardening erect all over again, despite the fact that he'd just cum; Master was so strong and virile! It was only his right to have her, she thought. That was the Truth.

Deftly, Karina crawled up the side and onto the soft mattress, pulling her legs up with her. The unbearably strong and potent smell of her master's musk, combined with the remembered taste of his cum, made her whimper with need.

She sat perkily on the edge of the bed, and opened her legs, then bent them sideways, presenting her vulnerable naked body to him. It was almost all she could do at that point, as her limbs started to feel weak, unable to do much more than writhe into position. Thoughtlessly, she spread the lips of her virgin pussy wide with one hand, and grabbed one of her own breasts firmly with the other, squeezing them together into tight ovals. "Please..." she murmured softly.

\----------

Cavreal stepped forward to press both hands fully against her swaying tits, and pushed her back, bearing her down to the bed. He drew his knees up onto the covers, at the same time slipping her hands beneath her frame to lift her up and press her further onto the bed. He seized her hips in a tight grip, and guided the head of his cock into position, ready to enter her missionary-style.

"Just relax, my dear..." he whispered between husky breaths, "I'll take care of you..."

And then he pressed forward, grazing first the outer folds that had only known the end of his toe. All it took was a single thrust, and he was in.

"Ngh..." he grunted aloud; his own cock was still sensitive from having cum just previously, but Karina also surprised him with how warm and tight she really was. Her pussy was already twitching and clenching around him, feeling like a dull hammer blow all over his cock; it felt so good, and hit such a vulnerable part of him that he actually had to grit his teeth and fight back the instinct to pull out. All the conditioning, all the drugs he'd lavished her with had nothing to do with it, either; this was all her. Simple, all-natural Karina.

\----------

Karina collapsed under her master's insistent push, more than happy to go limp and let him manhandle her delicate frame. She tried to say something, but all that came out were tiny little whimpers of need, and bliss at being so close to him. It ended all too soon, of course, as the bed was barely a step away. Her legs gave out under his strength, and she fell back, landing with a soft _pomf_ onto the mattress.

The gentle hush of her breath gave way to a deep, husky croon. She gladly let herself be pinned down, reveling in the feel of her master's confident and strong muscles pressing over her bare skin. She was ready. She wanted this _so badly._ The tickling warmth of his raw, powerful fingers stirring her folds was amazing, still, making Karina almost worried she was too greedy to feel him inside all the way. But need for her master's cock was what 'Good Girls' felt, so she knew she'd be safe. She'd _always_ be safe with master.

Karina gazed up at him with a shy, inviting smile. Lying down like this, she was able to take in the full sight of her master's broad, powerful chest and shoulders, his perfect face and deep blue eyes, and his fully hard cock pointing towards her like a ruler's scepter. Karina opened her legs, and bent them sideways, opening her vulnerable, naked body to him. It was almost all she could do at that point, as her limbs started to feel weak, unable to do much more than writhe into position.

And then came the _thrust._

"Haah! Mmnah...!" she cried out, slamming her eyes shut against the red-hot shock of pleasure from so many of her root-like nerves being simultaneously struck by that freight train of throbbing, manly lust. And that was just the first inch. The warm, wet juices of her own arousal clung to the head of his cock, lubricating it, making it easier for him to slide in. Her pussy was a formless abyss of tight, grasping flesh, rhythmically gripping and sliding against him, one moment resisting, the next letting him pass while licking him like a great wet tongue from tip to belly to shaft.

"Hahhn... ahh... mmmah..." she cried out at the crest of every slow thrust that rocked her body. Karina wrapped her slender legs around his back, across a set of strong muscles that made her feel so weak and vulnerable to be beneath him. Which was just as it should be, she knew. He was only taking what was rightfully his, after being so kind as to show her her rightful place in the world. She didn't even care to remember what had come before she'd met Master.

Slowly, she forced her eyes back open, and turned the pleased crooning in her throat into words. "Please, master," she began, just barely keeping her voice steady in the raging ocean of dominant energy in which she was immersed. It was rough seas, though, especially with his merciless teasing near the burning heat of her pussy. "Please fuck me... ah, ahm, I'm... mmm, nn, a slave to my flesh, which belongs to you. T-Take me... take me, please, I want it, nn-mmph!" She didn't even care that he might get her pregnant. Or that she was signing off her freedom to him forever. All she worried about was that he might not pump her full of cum and make her his. She couldn't bear it.

Through her euphoric smile and blissful moans, Karina had just enough presence of mind to knead the naked flesh of her breasts with one hand, while reaching her other down to where she was connected between her legs to the broad-chested, sweaty, grunting form of her master powering into her from above.

But Karina quickly started to get a little worried, right as she felt herself approaching the edge of orgasm, as she realized that her master might not like if she came before he said so.

\----------

The writhing and bucking form beneath him was a work of art; he could picture taking a photo of such a sight, of the woman beneath him, hips jutting upward and chest heaving with a loud, passionate moan escaping her. Such a photo alone would make him millions, an artist making a rendition of her eyes full of fulfillment, her lips slightly parted and pouted with a heated gasp, her hands clinging along the toned forearms as she rose to meet his thrusts, and he'd make even more. Such was the moment as he enjoyed her body, the Lexia that was now a part of her body, soaked into every cell of her being, making her that much more sensitive.

"Good girls don't hold back," he spoke to her gently. "Cum as much as you want, scream my name as you beg for more Karina." His word was law; the pod above all the perverted ways it molded her body, would mold her mind the most. His word was akin to a command given to a genie. She was hung on his every word, and her only mission in life was to use her pussy, her ass, her tits, her mouth, her hands, her entire body to please him how he saw fit. He could tell she was wanting to play the good little submissive, but he wanted the insatiable slut tonight.

His hips continued to rock into her frame, the sounds of his thick shaft pushing forth, jutting up against her womb as it descended to accept him. His shaft throbbed hotly, the sound of it scraping against the walls of her pussy as her fluids would stain his sheets, and his body with her lust. Each thrust got that much easier, the sounds of 'slap slap slap' making sweet music inside the confines of his room, their world slowly shrinking down to that bed, where he'd let his hands grab onto her chest, squeezing at it hard while he thrust. They felt soft, her heart beating in her chest as he'd finger her nipples, rolling them and stimulating her body in every way possible.

\----------

Karina had been taught that her breasts were a particularly soft spot; in more ways than one. Constant treatment through Lexia to heighten her sense of pleasure, plus hours upon hours of training in the capsule, left those heavy tits of hers raw, and fabulously receptive to touch. But the touch of a machine in no way compared to the bare, warm feeling of her master's hands gripping them tightly. She moaned out in quiet rapture at the handling, focusing intently on that touch. His hands had _purpose_ behind them. A purpose being satisfied deep in the folds of her pussy as well.

__

“Mas-... it’s... I ... **I’M!!** ”

She blacked out.

It was for but a moment. It ended with a merciless plunge into an inferno of rapture.

" **AAHHHHH!!** " she _screamed._ White-hot lightning bolts of pure bliss shot all through her body. She bucked her hips forward, desperate for friction, for that cock to _fill_ her pussy and _why was he still thrusting!!_ " _Nnnnggh!!_ " Karina grit her teeth and _clenched._ Her tunnel was already squeezing, but she wanted him to _stay!_

Pulse after rippling pulse left her a twitching, moaning wreck. Her inner walls clamped down, bringing her overstimulated nerves to kiss even harder against that perfect shaft. Karina's eyes turned hazy, and her mouth spread into a wide, oblivious rictus of ecstasy. Cum. _Cum_ for her master. Her heart screamed it in tune with her actual voice, and she _threw herself_ against him again and again. Master made her _cum_ and forget she was _anything_ but his flawless servant!

"Mmmfh! Mm... ahm..." she cried out quietly when her first orgasm finally subsided, her voice all but lost, and that was only when she had one. Correction: when her master let her have one. What shreds of will or self-control Karina had left collapsed under the unending pleasure lavished on her tender and innocent young body.

Yet, even as her belly fell into a deep, smoldering warmth, fresh lightning bolts of stimulation in her pussy from the thick cock gripped and squeezed her mind into mush. Her overactive teenage hormones, combined with the skin-tingling drugs, had already taken over her naked, helplessly squeezing form. Karina knew what the deep, gentle pressure pushing on her belly meant. His cock had reached the end, and was spreading her womb open, the tip poking in with each thrust. Her deep blue eyes blinked and fluttered regularly, running from expressions of surprised ecstasy, to looks of thoughtless devotion and silent begging for him to plant his seed within her.

Then the crown of his member struck a particularly dense forest of nerves centered on the roof of her canal, and she screamed again, tipping over the edge into a fresh orgasm. Another blank, white-hot bolt of nothingness, and a new explosion of burning ecstasy ripped through Karina’s body.  
By now, her breath was spent, her throat so raw that even though she tried to scream, the intensity of the pleasure broke the sound before it could escape, and all she could manage was a series of gasping, barely audible squeals. It was several long seconds before the burn finally began to subside, leaving only warm, stone-heavy satisfaction in its wake. She was a fertile garden basking in the warm sunlight of her master, her heart ready—nay, _eager_ —to be molded and shaped, to never want for anything but the pleasure and favor only he could give her.

\----------

He watched her cum; her body shuddered as her eyes seemingly shut down along with the rest of her higher brain functions. Her body was focused only on the sheer pleasure of her body being claimed, with her pussy clamping down as a rush of her hot nectar coated him in her desire, her body responding to its new master eagerly with loving squeezes and clenches.

Cavreal allowed for the pleasure to wash through her, her body alight like it was on fire, the constant intense heat flooding every nerve ending as his own shaft pushed in deep and let her feel the taste and heat of her master's cum pumping and filing into her pussy. Her womb would feel cooler by comparison, the sheer thick seed pumping and nesting deep into her cervix, her body feeling at its most feminine and fulfilled by his seed pumping into her. 

The night would roll on in similar fashion; her body was not given much time to rest, as his lust was insatiable and never-ending. The room was filled with her moans, the sheets so wet with fluids that by the end of the night they would be positively soaked through. Her body would understand the pleasure of his cock in every form, and her service would be put under the test as he'd bring her to the brink of sexual exhaustion, her pussy dripping with his cum along with her other holes, with her body having a fine sheen of sweat and his cum as he'd mark her every inch.

(~ Later... ~)

Karina basked in the harmony of flesh, without a single errant thought of uncertainty in her willing, empty mind. Her few days of constant conditioning had awakened some of her basest impulses: The desire to be safe, well-fed, and to breed with a big, strong man. One she only now deserved after being shown the truth behind her eighteen years of life. After all, she was just a weak, malleable girl, destined from birth to be a prize for the pleasure of well-deserving men like Master.

So it was with a deep, soulful cry of bliss into his mouth that she came yet _again,_ her tired muscles squeezing and stretching in orgasm around his powerful shaft. Her pussy screamed in pleasure with every thrust. At some point, Karina's legs began to slip down her master's back, but she barely noticed her own feeble attempts to maintain her weakening grip. Not that it mattered, as he simply gripped her soft butt with both hands, eliciting a sharp, delighted croon from her throat, and continued savagely taking what was his, forcing his throbbing cock through her pussy in rhythmic, wet slap-slap-slap sounds.

Meaningless seconds passed in burning ecstasy, until finally, he pulled her tightly against his balls, and began to cum like a volcano, deep inside her unprotected womb. Karina jerked and shook in time with the twitching, pulsing meat buried up to the hilt inside her, each throb filling her belly with a deep, growing warmth. Karina didn't even blush. She couldn't, not when her blood supply was concentrated somewhere much lower than her cheeks.

Karina's smile grew, and the feeling of that cum settling in her belly, with the promise of much more, filled her with happiness. The girl loved her new place, and her master loved his pet. She would never be alone again.

Several hours of the night passed, just like this. Through it all, Karina never wavered, nor begged for a break. Cavreal would have her as long as he desired, and that was enough for her. Still, when he finally pumped his last into her willing body, she couldn't help but notice the conspicuous absence of the man she served on the bed with her. Slowly, coming back from the tip of dreamless sleep, she opened her eyes to see Master gazing out the window.

"Nn..." With a weary smile, Karina quietly rose, and came to a sitting position at the edge of the bed. "Master?" she asked. "What are you thinking about?"

\----------

In truth, there was a long thought going through his mind at the moment she rose from her sleep, her dream snapped with a simple question towards him.

The myriad of thoughts running through his head as she spoke were mostly about what the next steps were. His pod was merely a proof of concept; a way to see if it was indeed possible to overwrite one's personality completely and transform them. Clearly it was, given the sight of her body, her beautiful skin stained with his seed, shimmering with sweat. The obedience in her every word, her eyes dripping with affection, this all was possible. But now it was time to move to the next 'phase' of his plan. After all, he had the ability to change the world now, and he intended on using his power just as he should.

"I'm thinking about opening a school," he pondered aloud to his slave, his mind already crunching the logistical numbers. "A school to change bad girls into good girls..."

**Author's Note:**

> The end! (At least for this volume!) If you liked it, please let me know by leaving a comment! I'll eagerly pass it along to my co-author, as well. ^_^


End file.
